


Introducing... WASHINGTON’S PLEASURE BOX

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Dildos and Vibrators being used as chess pieces? Whut?, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Establishing Relationship, Establishing boundaries, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve already agreed on the minimum number of toys they were getting—setting aside too much money in their bank accounts, and going into this damn store with the idea of filling that damn large Tupperware container that they just bought before swinging over. “We’re getting anal beads,” Wash declared, looking at the beads in question with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Felix’s grin only grew when the blond grabbed his product of choice, and nuzzling against his freckled cheek to whisper just how excited he was to try these toys out on his blond lover—hell, even on the older two as well. Pin them to the bed and have his wicked way with him; yeah, Felix was more than happy to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing... WASHINGTON’S PLEASURE BOX

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I'm putting a warning out for the words "slut" and "cockwhore" right at the very end of this.

He tapped his thumb against the spacebar, not hard enough to initiate a response on the document he was musing over. He glanced up and to the other male snuggled up against his side with his own word document opened and fingers flying over the keys as he jumped between one article and the other—over the rough draft he had typed up weeks ago. “So I’ve been thinking,” he drawled out, shutting his laptop and setting it to the coffee table in front of the pair.

The blond hummed not glancing up from his document, he wanted to get this essay done before Thursday (which was tomorrow) so he didn’t have to work on it before or after the stream. Felix repeated himself, earning a huffed and dirty look from blond. “I don’t think that’s something to call the press about, as much as I’d love to make a sassy comment of ‘ _that’s new_ ’ or ‘ _don’t strain yourself_ ’ I know you’re capable of higher thought.”

Felix huffed, closing the blond’s computer on his fingers. “I was going to say that we need to finally go to a sex shop—the lack of sex toys in this apartment is appalling!” he nipped the blond’s freckled jaw and pinched his nose, jerking it back at forth. “Say sometime this weekend we go—don’t tell the other two, have it be a surprise and all that, yeah?”

Wash’s eyes narrowed, a hint of a smile spreading on his lips. “And just how much are we spending? Just _toys_ , or am _I_ getting outfits and equipment as well? You know Vergil has been wanting to see me in thigh-highs for a long time.”

\--

They were starting to switch everything up; moving Felix’s room around and dragging some of his shit out and stuffing it into Locus’ room, grabbing the camera equipment and desk and stuffing it into Felix’s room, more of Vergil’s clothes started to get stuffed into Felix’s dresser drawers, Wash’s stuff was being moved in gradually as well. It was a mess that led to the first thoughts of them moving out to a bigger apartment—now that there were four of them, and all they _really_ needed was a two bedroom and maybe a King sized bed.

Speaking of beds and size; sleeping in a bed with three other people was a challenge with everyone having a certain _preference_. Locus refused to give up his edge, and Vergil didn’t want to be in the middle of the bed—it left Felix and Wash cuddled up in the middle, though Felix _kicked_.

Having him sleep beside Locus was amusing but also problematic—sometimes Felix would wake in the middle of the night without anyone’s arms wrapped around him, he’d kick at the man sleeping close to the edge with his arm dangling off. “Hold me, you prick,” he’d hiss shoving a foot into his side just _a little_ too hard and send him toppling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud crash.

It was safe to say that Felix didn’t get to sleep beside Locus often after that. It wasn’t all that often after that that Wash wouldn’t wake up with Felix’s head pillowed on his chest, legs so tangled in his and the other two’s that he’d worry about needing to piss in the middle of the night. It wasn’t often that Wash didn’t wake up with Locus’ nose buried in his hair and an arm thrown over his shoulders. It wasn’t uncommon that Vergil left his big open space of his corner of the bed to join in on the cuddling.

It was nice... until he’d have to fight his way out to take a piss of course.

-

Wash thumbed through his contracts, opening up to the picture of Felix and typing out a quick message and sending it. With a quick wink to the camera Washington quickly flipped it over to the camera setting, holding it up to get a good view of Vergil about to devour his ass. “Hey V, smile big for Fee,” on the display Vergil’s brown eyes locked with the phone as he sucked another hickey onto his ass. The artificial click sounded just as Locus plucked the phone from his fingers and sent it for him—tossing the phone to the comforter that had pooled on the floor.

This would be their last video for another three weeks. With the relationship came a different feel to it all—things they all wanted, things they didn’t, things they were growing sick of. The videos were something that was growing dull, a chore now more than fun or for a kink—the fun of it was snatched away when Wash dropped all contact with his family.

They’d ease their way out of it—make the videos longer, make it something... _big_ , rather than just another Thursday spent fucking. Vergil normally had Thursday’s off work and school, it’s when he’d typically do his homework—kinda hard with weekly streams that left him tired and maybe even a little boneless.

Locus pressed a kiss to his puckered lips, licking at them as he pulled away. “Open up,” he pants long since removed, they lay forgotten somewhere in the main bedroom where only Locus would find them. Wash heeded the command, eyes falling closed as the man’s cock slid in. He moaned; moaned at the feeling of Vergil’s tongue pressing into him, at the girth he had his lips around. He wrapped a hand around the back of Locus’ leg, he’d pinch at the tendon if it was too much—he’s done it to Felix before when the camera was off, when Locus was deep within him.

Locus’ grip hard, sturdy, at the base of his neck as he rolled his hips and slid in deeper. Vergil pulled away, licking up Wash’s crack, up his back and spine to Locus’ fingers and sucking one of those into his mouth and he ground his cock between Wash’s cheeks. They had taken their time fingering him before the camera went on, taken their time opening him up with six fingers. There was always the possibility of double penetration with Wash—always something that he loved once he got a taste of it. He’d take all three of them at once if he could—he’s done his research, it could be done.

He wanted it— _wanted all of them_. He was a greedy lover, a needy lover, loved the attention, the affection that they’d so readily give him. He’d give them affection—his love so easily, gladly give them his heart for the kisses they’d give him, the affectionate promises, the loving press of lips against his.

His moan muffled when Vergil pushed in, pulling Locus in to share a kiss—three units connected. He couldn’t help but slide his teeth up the underside of Locus’ cock, then back down again until he pulled away from the kiss to hiss his warning. His cock falling from Wash’s lips with a _pop_ , Wash’s moans free as he grinned cheekily up at his lover. He groaned, bowing back as the eldest man thrust in deeper—stretching his anus further then where the fingers reached.

His moans turned to cries of complaint when Vergil pulled out, dragging and lifting him up like he weighed nothing—not even an inconvenience. Between the two Wash was guided—head on this shoulder, Locus grabbing the leg further away from the camera while Vergil holds the other in close. He’d lather his throat his affectionate nips and kisses, pulling his face forwards for another kiss.

“I love you,” Wash whispered, “both of you.” He could feel both pairs of lips sucking marks onto his skin; feel the stretch as they pushed into him, lips mouthing words he couldn’t catch.

He didn’t know when things tipped over—where the raw _need_ tipped into something passionate, slow. Maybe it was in how Vergil would call him _Love_ , how’d they whisper David to his skin when they’d find themselves behind closed doors—when Wash’s shoulders dropped and he found a calm, maybe it was when he’d wake in the middle of the night and he and Felix would fuck nice and slow between the two while they told them to shut up or to get it over with. Maybe it was always there under all tension, the unknown, that hidden plausible outcome that was always _just_ within reach but never before gripped.

Wash guesses that maybe _one_ thing could come from the mess before—at least he figured out what was important.

\--

Felix finds him between classes on Monday, hair styled and eyes rimmed with eyeliner. Pulling him in for a kiss, Felix breaks to nip at Wash’s pierced lobes. Wash’s friends that he met through his classes shuffle awkwardly after Wash was interrupted by this random guy who _wasn’t_ the boyfriend that they saw on his Facebook—though some remember this guy’s face.

Wash laughed openly, pushing the other male away when he went in for another nip. “Is there something you wanted other than to weird out my friends?” the blond dodged another grab and danced away from the lunge it turned into. “Felix!” He howled when the slightly smaller man caught him and easily threw him over his shoulder.

“Lo and Verg want us to meet for breakfast down in Haven,” Felix bounced jostling the poor blond who clutched on to his jacket and belt for dear life.

“Let me fucking say _bye_ at least, you prick!”

Felix rolled his eyes smacking Washington’s ass, “I’m Felix and I’m Wash’s third boyfriend—this ass right here?” He slapped the ass right by his head, “yeah, well you can’t have it its already being plowed by three duded—no more room, Nada, no fit. Chao fuckers~!” Felix grinned at the mortified sound garbled in Wash’s throat as he scampered to cover his face before Felix could _skip off_ (literally) with Wash on his shoulder like some prized hunting trophy.

\--

The worst part was the showers though—with two people, maybe three, you could sneak it and save water... not really with four. Sure, they did it through a series of bitching and the great invention of the removable showerhead. But in all time saving efforts... the four person shower was just a huge waste.

Luckily, most of the time the ones that _needed_ to shower in the morning was Locus and Vergil and those two could pretty much just leave Felix and Wash cuddled up in bed while they jump in the shower before class or their work shift.

Locus slipped in behind him, groaning tiredly as his forehead drooped down to rest against the older man’s shoulder. “Go into _Science_ they said,” Locus muttered already upset that he had to talk to his advisor and confirm that he wasn’t going to take a second major but instead take it as his minor while he going to grab Biotechnology to go with that damn Biochemistry major he was working towards. “It’ll lead you to _a job_ they said,” he wanted to nearly cry at the stress pouring off him—studying, labs to do and then every Thursday he was fucking his boyfriend (then boyfriends) on camera. And that wasn’t even including the projects that he had to do and the meetings he’d go to with the other students in his classes.

Vergil groaned back, understanding exactly the feel that he was going with—all he wanted to do was work on cars but his father’s side of the family was bitching at him to go to school, the school _they all went to_ , and get an _education_. At least they were paying for most of it; guess it pays to have rich white grandparents sometimes even though he wanted nothing more than to pluck his grandmother’s wig from her head at one of her dinner parties and chuck it in their pond when she started going on about ‘ _those damn social justice warriors_ ’, or whatever it is that _she_ called them (or when she’d introduce her _bisexual mix-racial grandson_ —not even his name, just that).

Locus wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed behind his ear, “work?”

Vergil squeezed out an extra portion of shampoo, setting the bottle back to the shower rack as the shampoo filled hand started spreading the goop through dark brown locks. “Five hours than an hour long class before going back home. Have this weekend off work though, planning on spending a night over at Manly, Pill and Demo’s.” He turned in the younger man’s hold, massaging both sets of fingers through that long brown hair. “You’re more than welcome to join.”

Locus groaned tilting into the touch, “no, you haven’t seen them. Go have a break away from Felix,” it was easier to just name Felix then to go on and label them all. Needing a break from each other was never something to apologize for, never something one of them should feel bad about—Felix needed his ‘ _sleep with other people_ ’ time, Locus needed his _just Wash_ time, Wash got his quiet time when they were all out of the apartment and he could putter around doing whatever he wanted or he’d go out and spend a night back in his room at the Freelancer house. If Vergil needed days (or weeks even) to just chill out with his friends and have a beer, then so be it.

The man chuckles, sweeping the man’s shampoo lathered hair back. “How sweet of you,” he purred kissing the nineteen year old’s lips before pulling both of them under the spray to finish their washing—before they were late for their days.

\--

The coffee cup was placed right in front of his textbook and notes he was taking from his readings. He smiled tiredly up at the brunet and took a sip, “thanks.” Locus dropped his own collection of books on the table beside him before continuing his reading in silence.

Sometimes a little company while their degrees kicked their asses was all that they needed.

\--

Wash pocketed Locus’ car keys and followed Felix into the store. He wrapped his arm through Wash’s and tugged him down an aisle closest to the back. They’d work their way from the back to the front, not missing anything in their exploration. “So we’re at least walking out of this place with two vibrators and two dildos—no ifs ands or buts.”

They’ve already agreed on the minimum number of toys they were getting—setting aside too much money in their bank accounts, and going into this _damn store_ with the idea of filling that damn large Tupperware container that they just bought before swinging over. “We’re getting anal beads,” Wash declared, looking at the beads in question with a glint in his eyes.

Felix’s grin only grew when the blond grabbed his product of choice, and nuzzling against his freckled cheek to whisper just how excited he was to try these toys out on his blond lover—hell, even on the older two as well. Pin them to the bed and have his wicked way with him; yeah, Felix was more than happy to do that.

\--

Felix ducked under the soaking wet towel the man threw at his head, running round the dining room table and ducking through the kitchen with Vergil hot at his hells. He ducked under Locus’ arm and out into the main hallway to their floor of the apartment complex, “Hey Lo!” he laughed having a moment to smack the man’s cool ass barely covered by his long sweeter.

Vergil snarled pants and hair still soaked as he followed Felix out not even pausing to greet his other lover.

Wash’s smile greeted the brunet as he set their American-Chinese takeaway on the coffee table, kissing the blond’s cheek and humming when he melted into his side. “Felix threw a pitcher of ice water at him after he took his shower, I’m going to get them to clean it when Verg is finished killing him or fucking him—either or.”

Locus nodded, pulling out their share of the food and settling in for their movie night before he had to go back a study for another upcoming test.

\--

Originally they didn’t _plan_ to print out a large paper chessboard, but sometimes... well, sometimes when you’re cleaning all the sex toys you just bought it turns into something else. Neither of them _thought_ they had bought that much—not enough to warrant them printing out a chessboard and playing chess with the dildos, butt plugs and vibrators they just recently purchased.

Only Washington would make the comment of playing chess with all of these brightly coloured penis-shaped objects. Only Wash.

And these weren’t the only things either. No, there were anal beads and cock rings, there were handcuffs and blindfolds, there was even a fleshlight to go along with the paddle, gags and flavoured lube—and the thigh-highs were Wash’s personal favourite, knowing just how much Vergil loved him in them, though they stopped at an actually stocking store to get those. Quality material and a lot more choice; Wash’s boys deserved the best after all. If they were going to stock up, they were going to _stock up_ —next stop would be online shopping for speciality dildos.

“What are you doing?” Wash glanced up from the purple and white cat stocking he was removing from its packaging when Felix unclasped the permanent marker and began scrawling something on the large container.

The brown skinned male grinned, sticking his pierced tongue between his own teeth and he finished writing out the message. **WASHINGSLUT’S PLEASURE BOX.** Felix’s smile dimmed to something more genuine as he pulled him closer for a kiss. “You’re _my_ slut—you’re _our_ little Washingslut, and no one has the right to make you feel shitty or undeserving—to make you feel like it’s an insulting term,” he pressed kisses to the blond’s lips, to his cheek and jaw, to his ears and nose. “If you don’t want me using them, I won’t though.”

Wash shakes his head curtly, “just... in the house.” He... he doesn’t want to have his mother’s words chase after him anymore, doesn’t want her tone and actions to haunt his every move in his relationship with them. He wants the teasing—the talk, and _fun_ to go back to what it was when it was just beginning. He doesn’t want to avoid words, wants to grin and stick his tongue out and _purr_ out his challenge when Felix or Vergil would call him a little slut again—call him a cockwhore when he worships their dick. “Occasionally... I need to get used to it again.”

Felix grins, pulling him back in for another kiss before their other two lovers were scheduled to arrive. He pressed another kiss to the male’s freckled cheek. “I’m going to bet thirty bucks that Locus asks how much we spent after he comes out of a five minute shock period.”

“If Vergil comes in with a drink I’m betting fifty on him dropping it after choking on whatever he has in his mouth.” They don’t bother taking the bet—Felix knew Locus too well and Wash _knew_ Vergil’s reactions too well to even _attempt_ to bet against the other. Not when it came to something like this—maybe if it was a dog or cat sitting on the coffee table and not a large collection of sex toys.

Then _maybe_ , just maybe the conversation would be different.


End file.
